


If Anything Happens, Find Me

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something huge happened, something that was a damn miracle, and he fled. Fled to find the person he should have found a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anything Happens, Find Me

_If anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first._

Those words, uttered so long ago in a slowly filling up auditorium, flitted around his brain, ingrained in his consciousness. No matter how many years past, whenever something happened, those words always managed to be his first thought when something went down in Beacon Hills.

He never acted on them, though. Choosing to handle everything on his own, until he couldn’t. Something huge happened, something that was a damn miracle, and he fled. Fled to find the person he should have found a long time ago.

He had tried to keep tabs on him. Scoured databases for aliases and mapped out his journey with the little information he had. He has sent him postcards from all over the world, leaving little bread crumbs to follow. And good thing too, because after one long flight and a long cab ride later, he found himself standing in front of a mythological museum and rushed towards the entrance, asking for the person he was looking for.

He was Ethan Payne now. He rushed to where he was told that Ethan would be, jogging through the halls and ending up in a exhibit room dedicated to werewolves. How fitting.

"Ethan!" he yelled, catching the attention of a man across the room. Their eyes locked, worn a little with age but still the same eyes he remembered.

Ethan took a double take, his mouth opening in shock; eyes blinking in disbelief. “Danny?”

Danny nodded, gravitating over to him as if those magnets pulled together. “It’s me,” he said, a mere whisper that somehow seemed to carry across the room. Ethan swallowed, turning to his colleague and sending him on his way to take care of some business. He turned back to Danny, licking his lips and shaking his head. “How did you—why—I am so glad to see you,” he finally settled with, sagging in relief as Danny flashed his dimples.

"Me too," Danny said in a breath, letting it out in a sigh. "I found you, like you told me too all those years ago," he voice picked up the pace, looking around them and stepping forward with a pointed look in his eyes.

It took a moment for Ethan’s brain to sluggishly put together the pieces. “Then that means—”

"Yeah," Danny said nodding, his smile widening and Ethan’s felt his stomach unclench. Danny wouldn’t be smiling if this was a dire situation. "Ethan, he’s—he’s  _alive_.”

Ethan blinked, and then he took a better look at Danny’s eyes and he  _knew._ His eyes widened. _“How?”_

Danny shrugged, his smile turning into a smirk. “It took a while, but Deaton, Lydia, and I found it. Aiden, he’s alive. C’mon, let’s go see your brother.”

Ethan was speechless, but he felt a part of himself that he had lost a long time ago spark to life at the notion his brother was alive. His mind started to race as thoughts of: how? why hadn’t he felt him? was he okay? flashed through his mind. But there was time for those questions later because Danny took his hand and they both rushed out of the museum to rush bak to Beacon Hills where his brother was waiting for him and Ethan felt the pieces of his life start to fall back into place.


End file.
